


There's a Catboy Who's Confused

by Rainy_Summer



Series: It's a Feline World [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angel Minhyuk, Catboy AU, M/M, angsty, i think so, pre-polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer/pseuds/Rainy_Summer
Summary: "What exactly do you want to hear?" The gray haired guy asked him."I don't know. Maybe the truth?"Kihyun sighed and took one large gulp from his drink."The truth. Like how I'm still keeping our pictures together because I'm still hoping that we'll get back together like we always do?"





	There's a Catboy Who's Confused

"What are you and Hyungwon?" Minhyuk asked his friend straight. The heat of the coffee couldn't compare to the heat radiating from Minhyuk, probably fueled by annoyance and other emotions that he didn't dare put a label to, for friendship's sake.  
He invited Kihyun to meet him after both of their shifts were over. He needed to have a talk with Kihyun and he couldn't do it at home because it would make Hyungwon even more uneasy.  
Kihyun choked on his latte and quickly wiped his mouth with a tissue.  
"The fuck are you asking me?"  
"Just answer me, Ki."  
Kihyun stirred his latte with his straw, a habit he usually does when he's feeling uneasy.  
"I don't know."  
Minhyuk tried hard to keep himself from screaming at Kihyun inside the café where a lot of people were present.  
"Kihyun. You have to know!"  
"But I don't really know!"  
He slammed his palm on the table, effectively gathering Kihyun's attention as well as the other customers.  
"Do you think that he's just a toy you can play with? Is it because he's just a catboy?"  
Kihyun glared at him. "You know very well. that I'm not that kind of person."  
"I used to think that way, Ki, but I'm not sure anymore."  
He momentarily gave his attention back to his coffee. He took a sip before he continued.  
"Hyungwon is wondering what the two of us are after he found pictures of us taken more than a year ago." Kihyun was flustered at his statement. "And now he's wondering what the two of you are, where he stands."  
"Let's just go home. I'm too tired for this."  
"No," he pulled the shorter's arm when he tried to stand up and leave. "You're not going to escape and let other people stay confused. Sit down, Ki."  
"What exactly do you want to hear?" The gray haired guy asked him.  
"I don't know. Maybe the truth?"  
Kihyun sighed and took one large gulp from his drink.  
"The truth. Like how I'm still keeping our pictures together because I'm still hoping that we'll get back together like we always do?"  
Minhyuk was stunned by what Kihyun said but the latter only laughed mockingly at him.  
"You're that oblivious? Why do you think we're still staying together? You know that 'being roommates is practical' is a total bullshit, both of us are capable of handling our own bills. Getting together, fighting, breaking up, making up, getting back together, Min, that's our thing until you decided to simply be 'friends' and 'roommates' and I agreed because I thought it's just a phase."  
"If that's what you're thinking, Then why did you lead Hyungwon on?"  
"I didn't!" Kihyun insisted. They're table was garnering a lot of attention from the other patrons.  
"I wasn't even about to entertain his presence except for feeding him like you instructed. But then he started to get clingy, just like how you were when we were still dating."  
"So you treated him like my replacement? Dick move, Ki."  
"No!" Kihyun pulled at his own hair in despair. "He wasn't your replacement. He's different. He doesn't fight with me, always agreeing with me. He looks at me as if he's whole life depended on me. As if I'm his entire world."  
"So you took advantage? Didn't you realize that in his cat brain, you really are his world."  
"Stop accusing me of playing with his feelings!" The shorter boy slammed his drink on the table creating a mess but Minhyuk didn't care. "I genuinely care for him but I'm confused as well. For years, it was just the two of us. Even when we broke up, it's still just the two of us. Then suddenly, he came. And I started caring for him the same way that I care about you. But he's still not you and it doesn't mean I like him, love him less than I love you. He's not you but I love him, too. But I still love you!"  
"And you still love me, too. You still do even if you decided to label us as bestfriends."  
Minhyuk covered his face with his palms ad he focused on his breathing to calm himself.  
"I don't want to hurt another person, Ki. Especially not someone who was already hurt too many times."  
"Nobody needs to get hurt. The three of us can make it together."  
(>^ω^<)(>^ω^<)(>^ω^<)(>^ω^<)  
Minhyuk was rolling on his bed, attempting to sleep and escape the the problem called Kihyun. He's thankful that Changkyun was having a sleep over with Jooheon so he couldn't see how distress Minhyuk was. The kid was already too stressed to be bothered with other people's problem.  
He heard someone knocked on his door and was ready to ignore the person, thinking it was just Kihyun, when he heard Hyungwon's deep voice.  
He opened the door and motioned the catboy to sit on his bed as he sat on his spinning chair.  
"You talked?"  
The catboy nodded.  
Minhyuk was shocked and flustered by Kihyun's suggestion to be in a relationship with both of them.  
'It could work, Min. It has worked for Mark, Jackson and Jinyoung! It could work for us as well. Nobody gets left out. Nobody gets hurt.'  
Except all three of them have romantic feelings for each other. Minhyuk and Hyungwon do not. He cares so much about the catboy, but not in a romantic way.  
'You like him. Obviously, you think. he's attractive. You can start there! Let's try. Please, Minhyuk, let's try! I don't want to lose any of you. Please!'  
Kihyun has always been so selfish for always wanting everything and never making a choice. Kihyun is selfish for always prioritizing what he wants regardless of how other people would feel. Kihyun is a wicked devil who lets you fall too deeply into him that you ended up fulfilling what he needs.  
'If Hyungwon agrees, only if he's okay with it. I don't want to hurt him.'  
'He will. I know he will.'  
Minhyuk focused his mind on the catboy in front of him.  
"You said yes?" he asked.  
Hyungwon nodded.  
"You know you don't have to if you don't want to, right. I can just move out and stay away from the both of you."  
"Kihyun will be sad without you. I don't want him to be sad."  
"Hyungwon," he tried reasoning out with the catboy. "You don't have to do it just because of him. Fuck his happiness, what about yours?"  
"I'm happy with him and I'm happy when he's happy. In a way, I'm also choosing my own happiness. So if, if," Hyungwon hesitated. "If dating you makes both of us happy, I'm okay with it."  
They were enveloped by a moment of silence until Minhyuk started to speak again.  
"Don't pressure yourself to love me. Don't pressure yourself to like me as much as you like Kihyun. Perhaps, well get there, slowly."  
Hyungwon only nodded at him, again.  
"For now," Minhyuk stood up from his chair and walked towards the catboy, "My name is Lee Minhyuk. Would you like to friends with me? Please?"  
He reached his hand out to the catboy and was glad when the latter held his hand firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be no more update for this series. Bye! :'(
> 
> Just kidding. There will be no update next week because it's Holy Week. Updates will resume the following week. Until next time. Comments and kudos are highly appreciated.


End file.
